jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi
|Zugehörigkeit = *Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Neuer Jedi-Orden *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz }} Die Jedi bilden einen Orden von Macht-Benutzern, die Harmonie, Wissen, Gelassenheit und Frieden zu ihren Grundprinzipien gemacht haben. Schon früh nach der Gründung des Ordens begannen die Jedi, Konflikte überall in der Galaxis beizulegen und arbeiteten bald schon mit dem Justizministerium der Galaktischen Republik zusammen, welches sie immer öfter als galaktische Vermittler einsetzte. Der Jedi-Orden entstand wie die Galaktische Republik ca. 25.000 VSY und ging 19 VSY mit ihr unter, als sie von dem Sith-Lord Palpatine zum Galaktischen Imperium umgestaltet wurde, gleichzeitig erklärte das neue diktatorische Regime die Jedi zu Staatsfeinden. Über zwanzig Jahre nach der Zerschlagung des Alten Ordens bildeten zwei seiner letzten überlebenden Jedi-Meister, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Yoda, den jungen Luke Skywalker aus, der später den Neuen Jedi-Orden gründete. Beschreibung Allen Jedi ist gemein, dass sie die Macht nutzen können. Durch die bitteren Erfahrungen, immer wieder Schüler an die Dunkle Seite zu verlieren, wollten die Jedi ihre Schüler immer stärker an sich binden und rekrutierten sie in immer früherem Alter. Zuletzt wurden nur Kinder, die für die Macht empfänglich sind, als neue Schüler in den Orden aufgenommen, denn diese hatten noch keine negative Empfindungen, wie Zorn oder Hass, erlebt. Desweiteren konnten sie sich nicht mehr an ihre Eltern erinnern, und so ein Verhältnis zu ihnen aufbauen. Das schützte sie so unter anderem vor der Angst, sie zu verlieren, was Anakin Skywalker zum Verhängnis wurde. Ihre traditionelle und fast immer einzige Waffe ist das Lichtschwert, das sie aber nur einsetzen, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, da ihr Ziel immer die friedliche Beilegung eines Konfliktes ist. Die Jedi des Alten Ordens durften keine Liebesbeziehungen führen, da Leidenschaft eine Emotion der Dunklen Seite ist. Mit der Gründung des neuen Jedi-Ordens konnten die Jedi nun verheiratet sein und eine Familie gründen, da diese Maßnahme anfänglich für den Orden überlebenswichtig war, denn die selbst nur ein Elternteil gab die Fähigkeit, die Macht zu benutzen, an die Kinder weiter. Kleidung thumb|left|Obi-Wan in typischer [[Jedi-Robe.]] Die Kleidung der Jedi wurde meist individuell gestaltet, aber es lässt sich eine Art Grundmodell erkennen, das man zumindest zur Zeit des Alten Ordens in verschiedenen Variationen fand. Dieses bestand neben Hose und Stiefeln aus einer Tunika, oft mit weiten Ärmeln, die bis zu den Knien, selten auch bis zu den Füßen reichte, sowie einer leichten Tunika darunter. An dem obligatorischen Allzweckgürtel wurden verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände mitgeführt. Darüber wurde eine meist dunkelbraune Robe mit Kapuze und ebenfalls weiten Ärmeln getragen. Sie sollte die Besitzlosigkeit der Jedi darstellen, jedoch gab es auch einige Ausnahmen in den Reihen der Jedi, was den Kleidungsstil betrifft, so wie zum Beispiel Aayla Secura. So trug sie meist hautenge rote Overalls sowie lavendelfarbene, bauchfreie Zweiteiler. Zur Zeit des Neuen Jedi-Ordens war es üblich, dass die Jedi-Schüler orangefarbene Overalls trugen, die stark der Pilotenuniform der Neuen Republik ähnelten. Es gab keine Kleidungsvorschriften, die Jedi durften sich kleiden, wie sie wünschten. So trug Luke Skywalker einen schwarze Tunika, während andere Jedi-Roben trugen, die denen der Jedi des alten Ordens ähnlich sahen. Die Typischen Robben, die die Jedi meistens trugen, halfen, sie sofort als Jedi zu erkennen. Falls das mal nicht erforderlich oder sogar schädlich war, kleideten sich die Jedi auch "normal", um die Sicherheit ihrer Missionen nicht zu gefährden. Bewaffnung thumb|right|Das [[Lichtschwert Obi-Wans, ein typisches Lichtschwert.]] Ihre einzige Waffe, das Lichtschwert, bauen Jedi, wenn sie noch ein Padawan sind. Die Waffe besteht zwar immer aus den Teilen Griff, Energiezelle, Emitter, Kristall und Klingenbogenspitze; konnte aber individualisiert und verziert werden. Dadurch ähnelt kein Lichtschwert dem anderen. Ihre Schwerter sind für sie Werkzeuge, um den Frieden zu erhalten und um sich und andere zu schützen. Mit dem Schwert Leben zu nehmen, ist nur eine Notlösung. Oft genügt es auch schon, die Robe zurückzuschlagen und den Blick auf das Lichtschwert freizugeben, das meist an der linken Seite des Gürtels hängt, um einen wütenden Gegner zur Raison zu bringen. Standort *Der erste Sitz befand sich auf Ossus. *Der zweite Sitz befand sich bis zu der von Darth Sidious eingeleiteten Order 66 auf Coruscant. *Der Sitz des von Luke Skywalker gegründetem neuen Orden befand sich auf Yavin IV und später wieder auf Ossus. *Während des Massakers von Ossus musste der Orden auch diesen Sitz aufgegeben. Jedi-Tempel thumb|left|Der Jedi-Tempel, einstiges Schmuckstück [[Coruscants.]] Der Jedi-Tempel war für die Jedi von sehr großer Bedeutung, da er zum einen Sitz des Hohen Rates der Jedi war und zudem für viele tausend Jedi eine sichere Wohn- und Zufluchtstätte bot. Desweiteren wurden in dem Tempel die Jünglinge ausgebildet, weshalb die meisten Jedi dort ihre "Laufbahn" begangen. Erfahrene Jedi-Ritter und Meister meditierten in den dafür vorgesehenen ruhigen Räumen des Gebäudes, allerdings bot das umfangreiche Archiv der Jedi und die Bibliothek ein komplexes Studium der Macht, sowohl für einen jungen Schüler, als auch für erfahrene Jedi-Meister. Außergewöhnliche Räume waren der Saal der Tausend Quellen und die Meditationskammer der Heilenden Kristalle des Feuers. In den verschiedenen Ratskammern konnten die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit über anstehende Regierungsbeschlüsse oder Strategien debattieren. Als Anlaufstelle dienten hierzu der Rat des Ersten Wissens, Rat der Schlichtung, Rat der Neuordnung oder der Hohe Rat der Jedi. Der Tempel war zudem die Ausbildungsstätte von Jünglingen, die somit ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit der Macht sammelten, bevor sie zum Padawan ernannt wurden. Bis zu ihrem dreizehnten Lebensjahr war die Anlage auch nebenbei die Heimat der Jünglinge. Erst nachdem sie von einem Jedi-Ritter angenommen wurden, war es ihnen gestattet, den Tempelbezirk zu verlassen und Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufzunehmen. Für die Bewohner Coruscants war der Tempel ein Hort der Besinnung, da das Gebäude maßgeblich das Landschaftsbild im Umkreis mehrerer Kilometer prägte, was vor allem der ungewöhnlichen Bauweise und der enormen Höhe der Türme zu verdanken war. Obwohl die Bewohner Coruscants keinen Einblick in das Innere des Tempels bekamen, schätzten sie die Anwesenheit der Jedi und ihrer Heimat hoch. Jedi-Kodex „''Es gibt keine Gefühle, es gibt Frieden.'' Es gibt keine Unwissenheit, es gibt Wissen. Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit. Es gibt kein Chaos, es gibt Harmonie. Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht.“ Nach diesem Kodex richtete sich das ganze Leben der Jedi. So führten die Jedi ein Leben, was durchaus Entbehrungen mit sich brachte, dass zum Beispiel Gefühle nicht geduldet wurden, hatte zur Folge, dass weltliche Bindungen, unter anderem auch eine Ehe, nicht akzeptiert wurden, denn diese führte stets auch negative Emotionen mit sich, welche zur dunklen Seite führen konnten. Jedi-Ränge zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik Jüngling/Jedi-Anwärter Die Jünglinge/Jedi-Anwärter waren Kinder, die aufgrund ihres hinreichend hohen Midi-Chlorianer-Wertes machtempfänglich waren und zum Zwecke ihrer Ausbildung im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant lebten, wo sie von den erfahrenen Jedi wie u.a. Yoda unterrichtet wurden. Ab dem 13. Lebensjahr begannen sie ihre Ausbildung als Padawan. Wenn sie bis zu ihrem 13. Geburtstag keinen Jedi-Ritter gefunden hatten, der bereit war, sie auszubilden, mussten sie den Jedi-Tempel verlassen und wurden in anderen Bereichen, wie dem Agrikultur-Korps, den Jedi-Heilern oder den Jedi-Sicherheitskräften, eingesetzt. Padawan Padawane waren Schüler, die einen Jedi-Meister begleiten und von diesem ausgebildet werden. Am Ende der Ausbildung musste ein Padawan bestimmte Prüfungen bestehen, um zu einem Jedi-Ritter ernannt zu werden. Nachdem die Prüfung erfolgreich bestanden war, erfolgte der feierliche Ritterschlag durch den Jedi-Rat, bei dem menschlichen Padawanen der charakteristische Zopf abgeschnitten wurde. Allerdings war es nicht leicht, dies zu erreichen, fast die Hälfte der Schüler schaffte es nicht und wurde weggeschickt. Insgeheim warben die Sith-Lords um jene Schüler, die stark mit der Macht verbunden waren. Jedi-Ritter Ein Padawan, der seine Ausbildung erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, wurde in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben. Die Bezeichnung Jedi-Ritter war der neue Rang des Nutzers der Macht. Die Ritter wurden allerdings nochmals in drei Gruppen unterschieden: 1. Jedi-Gesandter: Die Gesandten des Jedi-Ordens konzentrierten sich nach der Ausbildung zum Ritter auf das intellektuelle Studium der Macht. Oft traten Gesandte als Diplomaten auf und sind Friedensstifter des Ordens. Sie wurden vom Rat in Gebiete geschickt, die vom Krieg bedroht werden. Im Kampf waren die Gesandten nicht unerfahren, aber auch nicht sonderlich begabt. Viele Gesandte erwarben mit wachsenden Fähigkeiten langsam die Fähigkeit, Schatten der Zukunft in der Macht zu sehen. Die Lichtschwertfarbe der Gesandten war traditionell grün, was aber keine Vorschrift darstellte. 2. Jedi-Wächter: Die Wächter suchten den Ausgleich zwischen Machtstudium und Kampftraining. Sie wurden, wenn die Republik die Hilfe der Jedi benötigte, oft als Generäle eingesetzt. Ein Wächter wurde darauf trainiert, Lösungen für bevorstehende Probleme zu finden. Eine mächtige Fähigkeit, die nur manche Wächter kontrollieren konnten, war die Kampfmeditation. So nannten die Jedi die Fähigkeit, den verbündeten Soldaten mehr Mut und Sicherheit zu verschaffen, während dem Gegner der Kampfeswille regelrecht entzogen wurde, was oft schon zum Sieg in der Schlacht reichte. Die traditionelle Lichtschwertfarbe der Wächter war gelb. 3. Jedi-Hüter: Die Hüter erlernten einige grundlegende Techniken der Macht, konzentrierten sich weiter jedoch eher auf das Kampftraining. Im Fall des Kriegs schickte der Orden den republikanischen Truppen hauptsächlich Hüter. Die traditionelle Lichtschwertfarbe der Hüter war blau. Die Jedi-Ritter konnten noch einen weiteren, höheren Rang erreichen, indem sie eine weitere Prüfung bestehen. Nach dieser Prüfung konnte der Ritter in den Rang des Meisters, des Wachmanns oder des Waffenmeisters erhoben werden. Viele entschieden sich für den Weg des Meisters und bildeten dann Jünglinge zu Padawanen oder Padawane zu Rittern aus. Der Weg der Wachmänner und Waffenmeister wurde in den letzten Jahren vor Vernichtung der Galaktischen Republik durch Darth Sidious nicht oft gewählt. Der Weg der Waffenmeister wurde oft von Hütern gewählt, denn dieser Titel entsprach am meisten ihrer bisherigen Ausbildung. Die Waffenmeister beherrschten oft nicht nur die Techniken der Jedi, sondern auch andere Kampfstile, zum Beispiel die der Echani. Die Wachmänner konnten man am besten als Agenten bezeichnen, die versuchten, die Ungerechtigkeiten in der Galaxis aufzudecken und ans Licht zu bringen. Diesen Weg wählten hauptsächlich ehemalige Wächter und Gesandte. Jedi-Meister Den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhalten Jedi-Ritter, die sehr mächtig und weise sind. Wichtigste Voraussetzung für die Ernennung zum Jedi-Meister durch den Hohen Rat der Jedi ist die Einhaltung des Jedi-Kodexes. Jedi-Meister handeln im Sinne des Ordens und werden mit den schwierigsten Aufgaben betraut. Die mächtigsten und weisesten von ihnen sitzen im Jedi-Rat. Einer der bekanntesten Jedi-Meister ist Yoda. Hoher Rat der Jedi Der Rat der Jedi trat regelmäßig im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant zusammen und wurde von den zwölf mächtigsten und weisesten Jedi-Meistern gebildet. Die Amtszeit der einzelnen Ratsmitglieder war dabei unterschiedlich festgelegt: einige Jedi-Meister waren Ratsmitglieder auf Lebenszeit, andere konnten ab- und gewählt werden und manche waren nur für eine festgelegte Zeit zum Dienst im Rat berufen. Der Jedi-Rat ist direkt dem Galaktischen Senat unterstellt und nur ihm verantwortlich. Kanzler Palpatine ernannte Anakin Skywalker im Jahr 19 VSY gegen den Willen der Jedi zu seinem persönlichen Repräsentanten im Rat. Ziel Palpatines war es, den Rat der Jedi zu kontrollieren. Anakin Skywalker war nach Ki-Adi-Mundi der zweite Jedi, der Mitglied des Rates wurde, ohne zuvor in den Rang eines Meisters erhoben worden zu sein. Sein Platz im Rat entsprach also mehr dem eines Spions als dem eines anerkannten Ratsmitgliedes, wodurch sich das Misstrauen zwischen ihm und den Jedi verstärkte und Anakin schließlich zur Dunklen Seite der Macht überlief. Der Jedi-Rat beschloss die meisten Angelegenheiten der Jedi; u.a. welche Kinder als Jünglinge aufgenommen werden, wann ein Padawan bereit für seine Ausbildung ist, welcher Jedi-Ritter zum Meister ernannt wird und wer in den Jedi-Rat aufgenommen wird. Jedi-Lord Der Jedi-Lord war ein Titel aus der Zeit der Neuen Sith-Kriege, der in etwa mit dem Jedi-General aus der Zeit der Klonkriege gleichzusetzen war. Die einzigen bekannten Jedi-Lords waren: *Valenthyne Farfalla *Gale *Hoth *Saleeh Bräuche Jedi-Begräbnis thumb|Das Begräbnis Obi-Wans Wenn ein Jedi im Kampfe oder an körperlichen Leiden verstarb, fand meist ein Jedi-Begräbnis statt. Dieses wurde in speziellen Räumen, jeder Jedi hatte seinen eigenen, ausgetragen. In einem Sarg wurde der Leichnam in die Kammer geführt und mit einem Tuch, auf dem in der Mitte das Symbol des Ordens prangte, und auf eine herabsinkende Platte gelegt. Nach der Senkung dieser und der Schließung der nun entstandenen Öffnung erstrahlte ein Lichtstrahl aus einem Kreis im Mittelpunkt. *Das bekannteste war das Begräbnis von Obi-Wan der nur seinen Tod vortäuschte. Verbrennung miniatur|rechts|Qui-Gons Verbrennung auf [[Naboo]] Meistens bevorzugten die Jedi jedoch die Verbrennung des Leichnams nach ihrem Tod, da sie glaubten, dass ihnen das helfen würde, eins mit der Macht zu werden. *Qui-Gon Jinn *Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) Siehe auch *Galerie der Jedi *Jedi-Orden *Neuer Jedi-Orden *Macht-Benutzer Hinter den Kulissen *Mittlerweile hat sich in der Realität eine wachsende Gruppe gebildet, die sich zum Jediismus bekennt und an die Macht glaubt. *Jedi vereinigen Elemente der Mönche und der Samurai. Während sie nach den gleichen Regeln wie die Mönche leben (Armut, Keuschheit, Askese) und auch eine vergleichbare Kutte tragen, verbinden sie weiter die Lebensweise von buddhistischen Mönchen und Samurai mit dem Gebet und der Hingabe an ihre Kampfkunst. Auch der Moralkodex der europäischen Ritter, der die Jedi zum Schutz der Schwächeren verpflichtet. *Jedi heißt auf slowenisch Gericht, im Sinne von Essen. Quellen * *''Knights of the Old Republic (Videospiel)'' *''Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Abtrünnigen *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sieg *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse bg:Джедай cs:Jedi en:Jedi es:Orden Jedi fr:Jedi it:Jedi ja:ジェダイ hu:Jedik nl:Jedi no:Jediordenen pl:Jedi pt:Ordem Jedi ro:Ordinul Jedi ru:Джедай fi:Jediritarikunta sv:Jedi Kategorie:Der Jedi-Orden